User talk:Jim Logan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Captain Jim Logan page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 03:09, September 25, 2010 hey jim its me john My full advice. This is alot of my advice. *Always remember to sign your messages by clicking the Signature button. *When you edit pages, always remember to use CAPS when needed. Periods, spaces, and commas are suggested. When your writing a story, when someone says something... remember to say whos saying it and also use a ' between the sentaces. For example : ' Do you like rum? ' Asked Jack Sparrow. ' Rum isn't... exactly my type. ' said Elizabeth. *I try to ask Piplupower or Matthew Fireskull before doing something MAJOR. *Dont use bad words. They get you in trouble. *Be nice and dont make stuff up. Dont write something like ' This is the best guild. ' on your guild page. There is no best guild. *I just recently became admin, so i might not know everything. i g2g its gettting late 04:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots I dont know where to get my screenshots, if u know where i get them please tell me Captain Jim Logan 11:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Lord Leon Fan(using Captain Jim Logan as a screenname) Screenshots If you are windows XP or mac it should be: #C drive #Program Files #Disney #Disney Online #Pirates Online #Screenshots If you are windows 7, it should be: #C Drive #Program Filesx86 #Disney #Disney Online #Pirates Online #Screenshots 12:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) reporting im reporting you for vandlising a page nvm wait, nvm who erased all my hard work and editing i made on the birgade museum!? NO You can't just put ur name on the list. YOU ARE VOTED IN. And what you did is called vandalism. Ill cast a vote for you, but don't let me catch you adding people that aren't voted on the list again. Warhawk1 20:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It it makes itself. 03:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well 1: I'm moving onto Wizard101 and 2: I'm tired of potco. Slappy356 00:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) uh Well idk what i will do with him. Either i give him to my friend or i delete him. Slappy356 00:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Helllo Jim sup V.1 I don't mind if your cousin uses the V.1 account. I just don't want you to use Captain Jim Logan, Captain Jim Logan 2 and V.1 to edit. 12:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jim i just wanted to tell u i accept the invitation as keeper of the code :D and btw thanks ) Original Brethern Court. We are thinking about deleting it because it is so similar to the 5th Brethern Court page. At this point, we are keeping the page. Your cousin didn't do anything that I know of. 13:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) np. Not a problem! As an admin, i fix and edit alot of things, so if you ever need an edit that you want help with or cant do, just ask me. Besides, im trying to edit greatly anyway. 02:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi hey its me John fatbeard keeper of the code ive made a new acount cuz my original won was banned for won year( THATS LAME) just to let u know and Saturday um is eight-Nine AM pacific time Captin John Fatbeart Hi 2 When do you want to meet? I can get on pirates soon. 22:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Please stop adding yourself into my friend's list on Kat Bluebonnet's page. The people on that list have been friends with me for a long time. No offense but you aren't on my friend's list right now. I had to delete you to make room for more people. 21:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Um yeah I don't control Jack Swordmeance. I am just a member of the 5th Brethern Court because he needed a girl for Elizabeth Swann. Both of the Brethren courts are seperate and we didn't even know about your "Original Brethren Court". I know that you said your court was first but stop fighting with Jack. Keep me out of this worthless fight. I can and will ban you if you keep fighting about whose court is the real court. 00:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok I won't ban you unless you do something wrong. Please leave this alone. The courts are completely different. 00:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) could you do me a favor? Please punch your cousin leon for me HE IS DELETING STUFF ON MY PAGE Peace to pirates and co and Ugh Just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO annoying . 02:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sven Daggerbones British Parilament I can't put your name on the British parilament page. Jack Swordmeance made the page and he decides who is a member of the group. You can ask him if he needs a repesentive of a country or whatever. Talk to Jack Swordmeance. 19:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Why not? Just don't change anything on it. Go ahead and add yourself to the Members list, with your country of choice (make sure it isn't already taken, also, use the old name. For example, if it was the US, you would say the "West Indies mainland" or "The Western colonies") ~ Jack Swordmenace IDK if your mad im sry bro you no me its Baron Munchousin i just wanted some badges oh Check out my page tell me how you like it Hey Capt. Jim sure ill help ye John Categories We already have a category called Fan Locations. We don't need a category called locations or places. Next time ask one of the admins if you want to create a category. 19:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What place are the developers making? Any infomational pages should go on the Pirates Online Wiki. 19:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering what you were talking about. 19:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:ah The page can stay where it is. I thought you were creating a page about new features. 19:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Pirates Unleashed Listen don't think of it as copying. I was just inspired to write it because of the video game. It wasn't word- for- word. Trickster22 21:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Power Level I don't want you to put a power level on my pirates page. I don't like Dragon Ball Z and you aren't allowed to edit my page anyway. I blocked it because you were adding your name to my friend's list. 23:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Solomon Scurvyslipper is a spy I have the screen shot that proves it. You might to remove him from your guild, hes an EITC spy. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court He was a spy for Goldtimbers He was a spy for Johnny Goldtimbers. The screen shot is just a picture of the chat log. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court Answering two Questions You can make whatever page you want to. I wanted you to ask about making a new categories not new pages. You become an admin by getting promoted to adminship. At this point, we are not looking for new admins. 17:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Just create the page. Who told you to ask permission to create new pages? 18:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) You can make any page you want. The only people you need to listen to, as far as making edits, is User:Piplupower, User:Katbluedog, User:Stpehen and User:Jzfredskins. Don't worry, and if you have any questions, it is best to ask us, some other users may lie to you. 18:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thank you That's all I wanted was just for you to ask first, otherwise it gets annoying. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court, Founder of the British Parliament hey when will ye come online Azula First know this: I didn't make the Azula page anyway. I just edited it. if you don't belive me then look at the editing history. Trickster22 21:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 EITC go on this wiki If she's a spy you just exposed her. take that off quick! ~ Jack Swordmenace Um... Was that sarcasm? Because if it was you need to chill out. Also, they just released a Star Wars Clone Wars MMORPG kind of like POTCO, and its kind of cool. Check it out Clone Wars Adventures Captain Jim Logan page I'm glad you chose me for reading your page. It is a very good story but, it needs to be edited for some spelling and grammer details. Besides that it seems pretty good. Trickster22 20:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 my dear sir i think that is a great page. an interesting idea, though one may get bored of training in a realm with a bunch of cummies for 60 years. :). i think you could extend the page, and then it would be pretty good. i would give it a 3/5 right now. 02:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) my dear sir i think that is a great page. an interesting idea, though one may get bored of training in a realm with a bunch of cummies for 60 years. :). i think you could extend the page, and then it would be pretty good. i would give it a 3/5 right now. 02:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) No idea. I have no idea about this ' Johnny Goldtimbers ' and dont even know who he is. 02:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) common JIm when will you come on potco John stuck?? huh, not that suprising. i got stuck in it the first few times. but, thats what port o' call is for. 23:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude! Lol now you are just straight up copying me with the glaring at Le Porc "Lol" thing. I guess maybe we could do a group photo with all the pirate lords glaring and going lol at him XD Also, check out this new game I found. It's still in beta so it's a little buggy, but it's 10x more fun than POTCO. And the best part? TRADING!!!!!!!!!!!!! That and 1000 vs. 1000 pvp castle sieges, and the ability to sieze the throne of a player nation from another player (Guess how? Yup, that's the castle siege!), and being able to raid and pilage other nations castles and towns and Holy Relics. Pick the nation "Alethius" (that of Nobility, Chivalry, and Honor) and go on the war channel (pvp, but don't worry they can't attack you until you are level 10) My guy is a rifleman named Macabeus Antoni. i also have a warrior named Sir Valois and a Dual Gunner (chicks with guns :)))) ) named Victoria Valea. Start playing, and tell the others about it! It's really cool! Each player picks a class with its own unique advantages and disadvantages (for example, warriors are very powerful up close and can perform powerful slow attacks and even straight up knock a guy out and slice em up. Riflemen (like myself) can stealth (go invisible) and pick off targets from far away, assassinate Evil bosses, etc. Paladin (female knights) are powerful at close range with swift fast attacks. Dual gunners have ninja like agility and tons of firepower. They can go full-auto with their pistols and deal massive damage. Warlocks (male mages) can use fireballs and other magic attacks. And Clerics (female mages) can heal and raise players from the dead. CHECK IT OUT! I'll be running around Alethius PvP Channel in Regenshein (the city you start in) or Verband (the 1st wild area you go through) The game is enormous, much larger than POTCO. And the storyline is great. You need to play this game! Make a blog and tell everyone else about it!!!!!!!!! I almost forgot. The game is called Aika Online. Here is a link to register and download the launcher. http://aika.gpotato.com/ ~ Pirate King Jack Swordmenace Re:Excuse me I have blocked that ip address editor for removing content from pages. You can undo an edit right when it happens. After the page is edited a couple of times after a vandal edits, you can't undo the edit. 02:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello Jim, You made a really good work on that Article. and please tell me when you will come online on POTCO top on thetop of the page, sometimes there is &npsb, whichlooks bad. i removed that. 02:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the great comments! alerting i could have alerted u, yes, but in some instances, removing it can 100% clear a page 00:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) oh lol about the Samuel Redbeard thing You couldn't be more innacurate. First off Samuel made the 1st United Trading Co almost a year ago and that's when we met. Second, he's always been GM of that guild. Third, Leon never was in charge of anything. That fool couldn't lead a fly to dog poop. Third, Maggie never married Redbeard, Maggie was my fiancee. Next, Samuel does have children (I'm a bad uncle Idr their names). Leon is his little brother not his nephew. And btw tell the others I may not be on often but I'm still playing the game. Just haven't had much time have been playing Aika whenever I get a chance but I'll come back to it soon. Duhh its Fake 1. They only speak in pirate talk, so if you are going to fake it, do better! 2. They NEVER say up and running! And 3. They NEVER directly tell anyone what may be released. Slappy fakes POTCO E-mails better than you. Posting false info like this is illegal and I plan to delete it if you don't delete it first! 21:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I know its fake, you know, we all know, you are not fooling anyone but yourself. So drop the act and yes saying this is from them when it’s not that is Forgery and that is Illegal. 21:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Now, they didn't say they were adding, now did they? That is how they respond to E-mails, and hate to tell you, they won't add an island for won guild to have. Unless that Guild was the Marceline or Casa de Muertos. 21:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well he isn't Samuel is in control of the EITC Loyalists, Leon is in control of the EITC Separatists. The Loyalists are an actual Cmpany-like group while Leon's men try to run the Caribbean like an empire. im looking exuma right? 02:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) why!?!?!?!?!? why did u edit my page stop deleting my work and yes i have been made pirate lord by captain john fat beard... dont be live me ask him! Hmm If joining the pirates means ending this "War", then i think i could be a help. I have skilled snatchers that are masters of throwing knives. Any spots open in the courts? DUDE YOU COPPIED ME DONT PUT THE :MATE YOUVE FORGOT SOMETHING....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi You could put the under construction box on your page. I don't really know how to make something like that. I would just remove the name and tell the person that they have to be invited to your court. 03:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) lol the guild is still very small so I dont want to try to hunt down to many people yet, thats why I didn't put u on the wanted list MJB008 Idk.. Im not sure what my mind tells me. Ill tell you the answer when i have it. Kinda busy this weekend so might be slow at responding. 03:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: May i? ( Sorry for the delayed response ) I would prefer you not to copy my blog, for then everyone will do it and it wont be as ' special '. Also, Disney has already put a copyright on my blog so you cant copy it.... JOKING! There's no copyrighted material, but i would prefer it not to be copied. And again, sorry for the slow response. 20:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well idk. How about you make something like ' The best Christmas stories '. Like it has to be a christmas story, and you can rate it. But dont completly copy my blog, like using the same rules and categories for the rating. Im fine with it, as long as its 50% different from mine. 23:45, December 6, 2010 (UTC) XD HAHA, wow, I have been so busy, I have totally forgot to edit my map to put in Raven's Cove, XD. Well anyways, your welcome, and thanks for the reminder, lol. Movies Can you post a link to that interview or tell me where you saw it? I want proof. After what you said, i Googled it, but nothing was found. Thats when i found the 5-6 article. 02:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quick Question You can put deaths in any way you want. You don't have to ask me everytime you want to do something. 23:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) your re-schedual Ok I can accept that. Explaining I was attacking pirates because the Order of Lophiiformes has no allies yet. Please sign your name on the page and we can be allies! Be sure to follow the instructions on joining. Just search Order of Lophiiformes. Request for Adminship. We apreciate your request for Adminship. Requests are not taken lightly, and are kindly accepted. However, not all members who ask will be given the Admin rights. Rest assured, your request will be taken into high consideration. The admins have already ' checked out ' each user and will let you know if you are promoted. Dont feel down if you arent chosen, there are always other chances. 02:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Jim Order of Lophiiformes is not your government. Charles is a member of the group, and if you think otherwise, we will have a vote for a boot from the Order. Order of the Lophiiformes 19:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Charles. Charles has the right to join the Order. You arent in charge of the order, Scabior is. And, he posted that ANYONE can join it. You dont own that government. Charles has joined just like you, and I did. As an Admin, i ask you to be less rude to Charles. I dont even know him, but he can join what government he wants. Cheers 19:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Goldvane!! ( I know you don't like me Jim, but I like joining things (sorry) I also wanted to know if I could be a Pirate Lord? ( Things could be over with us after that!!) 01:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Charles Swordeagle Jim Come online were having a meeting. Order of the Lophiiformes 20:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Government You dont have to have permission to join the order! He put his name in a government, so what? Theres not a law against that. Notice how it says ' If you want to join just put your name here '???? He put his name there and he can. I didn't have permission, YOU didn't have permission. Do you just have something against him or something? He hasn't dont anything wrong in the Order, idk about other governments. 20:52, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I've never actually done anything to him!! 01:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Charles Swordeagle Re: Taking a break Ok man enjoy your break. Seeya then. ~ Jack Swordmenace Undoing Nightmare's revision Why did you undo Nightmare's revision on your page? All he did was make Jim Employees to Jim's Employees. That was not a bad edit at all. Just because Nightmare is slappy doesn't mean that every edit he does is bad. Slappy is actually editing to help instead of spamming. Check the edit before you redo it. 15:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki I don't play that stars wars game or even like star wars. I have only seen one star wars movie too so I can't help with your new wiki. 15:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) clone wars adventures players wiki I would love to join that wiki! I don't think I'm ready to be a VP or an admin yet. A problem I dont really know what that Wiki is about. I tried that game for a couple days and quit cuz u cant do anything without paying for it. And no offense but it stunk. Its nothing compared to POTCO. Every game ive tried has been squat now that ive played POTCO. Its like i was spoiled when i started playing POTCO. Ill try to help a little on that Wiki. Can i be an admin of it though? 01:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Star Wars Clone Wars Wiki I don't play that game anymore :l Instead I'm waiting for Star Wars the Old Republic :D YOU NEED TO GET THAT GAME WHEN IT COMES OUT! :D By the way, please take my recent comment seriously. Do something original! D: ~ Jack Swordmenace its my party i dont have to come to urs because its lame!Waffleman99 16:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ? I never even said anything about a christmas party? I think you mean Pizzaman Matthew No, I mean Star Wars: The Old Republic Google search it. If you don't feel like doing that, here's a direct link to the page. Star Wars: The Old Republic Website The Alliance of the lords What your doing is not good. Adding Captain Leons name as queen Leon is offensive wording, and is not good. It's my page, in which i created, and even though i changed it, you continue to add it as ' queen ' Leon. Im sorry but this a StrikeWarning. ( Not block, or strike ). If you get another StrikeWarning, you will be given a strike. If you get three strikes, you will be banned for a few hours or a day. Please stop with that behavior. No offense to you, mate. Cheers! 23:32, December 26, 2010 (UTC) sure... what do you want help with? 17:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Behavior We are writing to inform you that your behavior is considered rather rude. Your latest comment on the Captain Leon page shows rudeness. Rude behavior is not excepted here, and please do not yell, or insult a Wiki User, or Admin. If you continue yelling like that, we might have to give you a StrikeWarning. A StrikeWarning is when you do something bad. If you get TWO StrikeWarnings, you give a Strike. If you get 4 strikes, you get a day ban. Though you haven't done anything wrong, your yelling has to stop, and in my opinion this isn't a very harsh thing, because i haven't even given you a StrikeWarning yet. 21:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I understand I understand. I dont like the EITC Pretenders either, but this Wiki is not arguing central, its a place to have fun. I lost my temper/lost my cool several times, and even thought about banning myself ( If that's even possible ), especially with Matthew O'malley ( Sticks tounge out ). Just try not to lose your cool, and if you have to be mean, insult them on the game or another site, not here. Make an "EITC Arguing Wiki" if its that bad. Another thing i wanted to ask you is did you read my entire story? Because everyone i talk to says its hilairious, except you, and you say its got no comedy. The first chapter doesn't have much comedy, but from chapter 4+ there is comedy. I laugh at it outload when i read it to myself. I mean if thats not funny, what is? Have a happy new year! Cheers! 21:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Becoming an admin requires you to behave well, not been banned, and have a good reputation on the Wiki. Admins will choose users to be admins when they think they deserve aministration. You have already requested Adminship, and us Admins are watching your activity to decide. If you dont get picked, dont feel down, because we elect admins more than once. 03:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Not sure But there's this wonderful thing called Google you can use to find it! :D Also, it's supposed to be a console game... but it's also an MMORPG. Plus you can kind of pick your side (Sith Invaders or Old Republic defenders + Jedi [ I plan on being either a Bounty Hunter Neutral/Sith or a Clone Trooper), plus the whole experience goes off of your actions, yet it also has hundreds of other players. Can you imagine though, Warships with huge AI crew and hundred or 200 player boarding parties and defenders? EPIC. ~ Jack Swordmenace Fake EITC Yes, I do know they are fake EITC but, I'm just staying in the spirit of the game. Trickster22 22:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Jeffrey Blasthawk's comments Do you find Jefftrey Blasthawk's comments about us extremely offensive too? John E. M. J. Breasly 00:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC)John E.M.J. BreaslyJohn E. M. J. Breasly 00:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Jeffrey Blasthawk's comments Do you find Jefftrey Blasthawk's comments about us extremely offensive too? John E. M. J. Breasly 00:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC)John E.M.J. BreaslyJohn E. M. J. Breasly 00:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) EITC The EITC is a fan-made system of guilds, but actually exists in-game and in-movie. I think Darkskull might have been meaning that. Everyone knows its all made up for fun, and believe me i have tried arguing against them....... it doesn't work. Thank you for contacting me. Btw, i never saw a comment of his saying "Your an idiot". You dont have to keep saying "No disrespect". Even though it is good to say, sometimes it is not needed. But that choice is yours. I want this fighting over "EITC. WHO IS EITC? Who's the Leader? I am, no he is! etc..". And it WILL stop. 02:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I see no reason to report Matthew Darkskull. I am not going to ban him or whatever. I agree with Goldvane, the EITC is a fan made creation. 02:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) it's done. I deleted the rude comments that warhawk said. 20:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Hey Jim! I saw the comment you left to Jzfredskins on the Userboxes page. I also said I'll make one for you, and I did. I recommend that you wait for Jzfredskins's to come in and choose which one you like more. If you like mine, leave me a message and I'll add it to your profile and other pages, just list the pages with links in the message add the userbox to all of those. Here it is. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 03:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Cousin Your cousin is behaving very badly, and even threatened to report me for not making you a Pirate King. Please speak to him about this behavior before he continues and i have to give him a strike. 21:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Hey Jim im not sure you know me but im Usman or National Carribean Alliance, i Help make organizations or help them develop and have noticed you have made a new one, if you would like help or development advice leave a message on my talk page, im looking forward to your reply Organizations i have created in the past: National Caribbean Alliance N.C.A Northern Assembly. EITC Parliament - when i was EITC -''' '''European Parliament. Usman National Carribean Alliance Organization Chancellor. I will join Yes, I will join Nexus. Ty fro the invtie! Trickster22 00:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Well Let's just say i wouldn't be surprised if he is. Other users have done such, and he just seems very concerned. Not accusing you or anything, here, but you could have said "If he gets banned do I?" so you could say "Why would i say that if". See my point? Just talk some sense into him and ask him to behave better, ok? 22:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Um.. Well, not exactly that but Matthew Fireskull made another account and acted like his sister and kinda.. caused alot of drama for attention and stuff. I rly dont wanna talk about it. 22:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes Sure 00:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jim! This is Matthew O'malley! I have an odd discovery. I was looking through my friends recently and noticed I had a basic access, level 27 friend named Captain Jim Logan. Was he one of your characters? Another account maybe? Or just a mere coincidence? Just curious. tata for now. United Alliance Forever Because you use the same pic and name from the WWE Team "Nexus," You need to change it to prevent a Copyright issue. 15:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You can use the image. However the title needs to be changed. 01:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord.' 'Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code.' 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 17:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Jim Logan Funny... i thought the Nex-us was supposed to HATE ( and i quote ) anyone who puts athority over you.... Jim Logan again :P Just go to pip's talk page.. at the bottom. Jim Its too complicated to do that. Im trying to explain how i can sensor it, and make it a blog, and they keep complaining. Talking bad about people is all over this wki. The admins have done it, ive done it without getting any smart remarks, youve done it, breasly's done it... this list goes on forever Its not my fault. Im trying to stop them from deleting my page because i enjoy writing it, and other people enjoy reading it. Its funny. They think making it a blog wont help, but since you made that blog thing about wrestling, it will help the "Has nothing to do with pirates," but since the admins are discriminating for some random reason, im angry. I cant help that this is unfair and my page shouldnt be deleted because it talks bad about people, which really in alot of peoples books, isnt actually bad. If you were my friend, you would help me. ~Jeffrey Blasthawk Polls To make a Poll: #First Edit in ''Source mode #Type - Question? Answer 1. Answer 2. So on. Which Will make Question? Answer 1. Answer 2. So on. Hope this helps. 00:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I'm just angry with a lot of things. My two friends in the game are fighting, and they can't solve it. What I meant by ruining the fun was like: You know when you would play imaginary with your friend in third grade or whatever, and you would hate it when someone would point out it'd never happen, or that it'll just be over when you stop, and you'd get all sad? Well, that's what it's like for some people. They just like to use their imagination more than other people. I love to use my imaginiation, I mean read my page John Breasly. Half my life story (beginning half with blacksmith) was made up. But when you say it's fan-made and not real, it takes away a lot of the fun. And when you only call it the fan-made EITC, even though it is, I still think that takes fun away for me, but mostly for Samuel Redbeard and people like them. I don't have anything against you, but I think you talk a little too much. We all know it's fan-made. But to keep saying fan-made eitc is ridicuous. If this is the PLAYERS wikia, we know it's not real. Thank you for not reporting me. But that comment about Leon really pushed me over the edge. I spent two weeks working on that article, and for you to step up and say it's only about fan-made EITC and Leon just annoyed me. I wanted to force myself to believe he could change. The other reason I freaked out was because Leon called me an idiot and a loser. AND I'M STRONGER THAN HIM, and played the game longer, so I don't get how I'M a loser for getting angry with him for lying to me? Thanks for not reporting me, and your not deranged. Btw, I don't really understand your HCW thing? Is it adult wrestling, or teenager wrestling? John E. M. J. Breasly 04:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Your page I clicked on the link you gave me and it looks like the page is already moved. I don't know why but I think the page move already worked. 15:14, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Response Why did he lose adminship? Btw, I think you should apply for admin. John E. M. J. Breasly 15:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) CWA Wiki I can help with the CWA wiki. Zeke Pirate Rolls Invitation Hello, My name is Captain Shadow Sail, Owner / Founder / and Captain of the Pirate Rolls Government and I am inviting you to join. What We Are About The Pirate Rolls is an organisation that gives every pirate a certain roll based on their standings. The government is meant to organize the Caribbean, to see who is ranking high, and low. Anyone is allowed in, EITC, Navy, etc. But, you must meet the qualifications of the roll you are taking. Please visit Pirate Rolls for more information. If you would like to join, please message me back on my Talk talk page, titling your message: Re:Invitation. In that message please state if you want to join, and what roll you would like to take. For a list of available rolls please visit the Pirate Rolls page. It would be an honor to have you with us in the Pirate Rolls. 15:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I hate to tell you.. I hate to have to tell you this, but it appears the blog was deleted. It was deleted because the majority of the admins agreeed on it's deletion for causing problems, arguments, and whatnot. Once again, i didn't want to have to tell you this. You can always make a new blog with the same subject, but change it to where it's more suitable for this Wiki. 22:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're invited! See my blog post for Info. I Can't Be Stopped... Jim.. Jim... you won't get blocked for making a blog. I'm sorry that L'asile is no longer a possibillity, and i'm sorry you're sad. But yes, people will say it's fake, however, that's the down-side of blogs, some people don't believe it. Is there something you want me to do? Make a blog, it will cheer you up. I can delete any mean comments. 04:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Captain Leon Leon has returned. On his normal character. He's alive. He's on Captain Leon, the level 39. Just thought you'd find that interesting. 19:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) POTCO Meet up Ahoy there mate... i see you've had some mix ups with certain people. I have some interesting things to propose to you, that can't be said on the wikia, due to lack of privacy of messages. Therefore we should meet up on POTCO sometime soon. This is urgent. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 06:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) CaptainEzekiel 01:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Ezekiel rott Ill meet you on a weekday or if i see you ill add you Meet up wanna meet up on potco? how bout Port Royal, the main dock, barano. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 16:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) kk kk its kool. maybe some other time then. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 16:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hello! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, the king of Italy. Recently, I have made the government, Official Italy Government. I have noticed, you might be a nice addition. I have noticed you have what it takes to take part in a very important government. If you want to join, simple add yourself to the page. 20:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but... I'm not going to let there be any other Trilogys. I think the name fit's it's own single article. I don't really have the best thoughts on making an article about someone else, but you could make it (With a different name please ) and enter it in my latest Blog and then I could fix it up for you. Once again, thanks alot for the compliments. Remember, only 4 more chapters untill YOU make an appearance. 22:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bro can you put my HCW Wiki page up here like you did? Victor Creed Logan 02:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) EITC Press Office Questions Thank you for the question regarding the affairs of Captain Leon current events are being assesed by many members of the EITC however reports suggest that leon is trying to disband many organizations and declaring war on the the Samuel Redbeard side and his allies. Thank you for the question Regards Lord Usman '' 20:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Swimming Hello! I noticed you wanted to sign up for Pirates Swimming, thats great! Just place your name in the members area, along with if you are an official if so what you are and the stroke/s you race in. 02:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Hey Jim i wanted to talk to you about last summer, you know, getting me blocked, umm i wanted to say no hard feelings and that i deserved it and i want to put it all BEHIND us, and i would like to join this The Alliance of All The Brethren Courts Captain Chris Jericho 01:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Meet Can you come tot he docks of port royal on server Hassigos as soon as you get this message, i'll be there ~Jeremiah Stormwahs Jerry Of Maint RE: 2 Questions 1: Because Shadow11 already posted that idea 2: Your last name sounds like Low-gun when it is sounded out. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 01:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Wrestling Photos Please stop adding all of the wreastling photos to your profile. I think they are copyrighted and they break the rules. I will be deleting the images soon. You can keep your blog but we don't need the pictures. 01:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to upload the pictures to use them as a profile picture.The image that is your profile doesn't need to be uploaded to the wiki. I am still deleting them because they are taking up space. 01:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The wiki rules state that you can not upload images that are real people or copyrighted. The pictures are a real person and are copywritten. They are taking up space since the wiki doesn't need extra photos of wrestlers. -- 01:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure use the pics as a profile picture. I have to delete them off of the wiki. You can remove the gallery from your userpage. 01:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re : Please stop Sorry. I don't want them deleted. It's ok I was basically telling Foulberto that the pages are fine right now. I am trying to give him some time to add to the pages. He can also link the pages to the stories he is writing. 21:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) War on piracy page No prob Jim, we all are allies in overthrowing leon and i think that we must stick together in this battle, in is vital we are always a step ahead. Regards ''Lord Usman '' 19:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Royal Navy Ball Invitation Recent Signature Request... Ok. Colors, font, and what do you want it to say 0_o RE: Listen Its ok you didn't sound like a jerk ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 14:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture. I can't change your profile picture.I do not have access to your personal settings. Give the wiki server a couple of days to see if it updates. Sometimes the wiki is slow and it won't show a new profile picture. Try changing it again tomorrow if it doesn't work. -- 01:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I just tried changing my profile picture and it doesn't work. I don't know why it isn't working. It must be a wiki glitch. -- 01:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Good Job I really liked what you did to try to help goldvane. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sorry it took so long. My talk archive isn't notifying me. Ok The code is JimLogan with around it. Wrestling What is it with you and wrestling? (I think I spelled it wrong) ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sig You sure you don't want me to make it an actually sig like this? Of couse it's still under construction though. ''Captain Jim ------ The Final Renegade Jeff says: Word life. Heel John Cena. Intresting. Dis is basic 'thuganomics' lol Hi: I am inviting you to be in my new group, New World Order. Add yourself to the member list at any time. Can you make a stable thingy too? Thanks, 'Unban Pearson1919' I realize you and pearson had your ups and downs, but i ask you give him another chance, his pirate acct is deleted if u didn't know, and wiki is all he has left, ill say sorry for him, get back to me. - hippie Meet in game Hippie wants to meet you in Tortos, Padres Del Fuego this meeting is about Pearson important reply or go immediately Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits 15:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) A Logo Want me to make a logo for The Logan Saga? You will have full credit in it's invention and this agreement may be kept between us. Sincerely, Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 03:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Player What does Chris Jerichos player look like?!? Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 14:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Finished The Logo Its finished! Sorry if its bad man.... If you don't remember what I'm talking about I asked you if I could make a logo for The Logan Family Saga. Sorry I took so long. Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 22:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Just remember I am the Prince of England :P Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' Okay, here are several (meaning alot) I don't care 100% xD I prefer either the one with no background or the one at the end.... Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 22:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) J'accepte J'accepte, mon bon monsieur. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité à prendre une part dans votre livre. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 12:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Photo I assume you want a photo? That, but with a red hat (the town mayor one) ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 14:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re I wish to Believe that but I have a History with Sparrow and I was making a Point against him. Also the Pirate assassins that were questioned all gave the Name Jack Sparrow. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I realize I realize but Sparrow is a wanted Man and I have no evidence to Prove him Innocent. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Antagonist I'd like to be an antagonist, but change to a protagonist for a short time later in the story. Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 02:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Very Well Fine but just remember the other Charges against Sparrow. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 02:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature Wnat me to make you an awesome-looking signature? If so I have one here: ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 Err...Sadly you can't make it cursivey because it's not in English '' '' 18:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Here I'm here in King's Arm, Tortos FoubertoSmasho Funny Pic Hey heres a funny pic Meet Meet me now on Port Royal, Guines Zeke oops sorry i was just following what kat did to chris's userpage -- Talk Edits 16:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Support me, mate I feel like a president... Will you support me? If so add your name to my supporters on this page Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Leave me a message! 01:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry! sorry mate my cpu's copy of potco on desktop broke so i had to redownload and miss you sorry! sorry mate my cpu's copy of potco on desktop broke so i had to redownload and miss you No, there already was an in-game emperor before you. He deleted me though. Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 22:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Please respond Well, idk. Perhaps you could add one of my villains, El Fantasma, Scarface, or The Menace. Also, i'd prefer if you didn't name it with the word Trilogy. It just seems kinda copies too, with there only being one story named Trilogy on the Wiki. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 00:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Please Respond Well, ok, you can use Richard and the Menace. Just say The Menace wants revenge on Rich. The profile thing is a glitch. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 00:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure I'll be in it.. Bad, Zombie, trying to steal the riches of Rome. 01:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Kk it's just that i've used that name for ages and... ya know. Uh.. I said sorry... idk why I did actually :P XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 21:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Resquest : Combing Pages Hello i noticed your page "Zombies" and i have a page name "Zombie" may we combine these two pages? ~Mega2098 Hey Can you meet me: Cortevos Rumrunners? I'm in my movie character, so you can player friend me. Users have complained about you spamming comments up by adding M'kay Just a note!-- Talk 13:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Comment Look at the new comment on A new Story/The Logan Family Saga 2 00:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request Sure. Can I be an antagonist again? No assassin stuff for me xD Sincerely, King George II '' 02:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Just saying.... REAL Pirates stuff was in the 1600's and early 1700's, I did not mean the game. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 02:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Response to your response It is OKay! Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 03:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool what the page called Thanks, Whats the page called or you creating whats it about? CaptainEzekiel 05:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC)CaptainEzekiel LoL dude Just ask jerry he online right now :P ~Mega/Cortez HCW wiki You are allowed to make a blog about your wiki. It is not a copy cat of this wiki, so you are not breaking any rules. -- 02:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Space Station Still is space staion. I have done like 8 money quests and Han says I still not ready to leave! Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 00:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pic Thanks man!! I know I know, I said The Wildrat Saga was the very first. You probably got confused because the to names are very similar. Marines What do you mean "behind closed doors"?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 04:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Part I'm part. Since Judiasm is passed on by the mother, and my mom isn't Jewish, I am part because my father is. Captain Crimson Hey jim just a Q&A have u created any pages? or just edited? :O YOU ARE KIDDING!!!?!?!?!??!?! - dies - xD Sincerely, [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 00:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) play role? Hey Jim, I see u r in quite William's play, and I was wondering if you would also liek to feature in the 1 Edgar and I r writing. It's called The Mystery of The Stolen Design. We have quite a few positions filled but would you perhaps like a part as someone in the royal navy or the spanish navy or as a goon of the spanish king or even someone who works in the royal palace of Englad? If you don't like any of those parts just tell me more or less what type of character you would like and I'll try fit u in if you decide to join. PS read the play first or at least try get an idea of the storyline before deciding on your part. Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus Sure Of course you may join, but i can't gurantee your position, although i believe a comissionor is someone who recruits people, we encourage all our members to recruit, so you can do that, but besides that, you have to earn your way up the ranks in the Marines. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 13:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC)